Cowboys and Konoha
by KUROink
Summary: Sasuke X Hinata When a mission goes wrong, Hinata is teleported into a ulternate universe set in the Wild West. When not even her closest friends recognise her, she turns to the sherif, Sasuke Uchiha, for help. But the town is also under the threat of the nartiorous criminal gang the Akatsuki. How will she protect the town and why does she feel so strange around the sherif?
1. Welcome to the Wild West

Two years had passed since Sasuke deserted the village. Despite the chaos, life went on. Missions were to be complete and the people needed to be protected so ninja continued their duties and Hinata was no acceptation.

"Ok." She thought, "Just grab the scroll and report back to Konoha. I mean how hard could it be?"

The sixteen year old crouched behind the pillar, eyeing her target. If she were to strike it would be now. The night would provide cover and she has been scoping the tower for hours. No a single guard in the past hour, that said it was better to play it safe.

She sprinted from her cover and darted from bush to bush getting closer to the ruins with every move. A moment of hesitation. She lets out a long low breath before getting up and she begins to climb the tower. A few bricks loosen as she does so but after years of training she has learnt to be more agile and swift and after another another push she stops. Two guards pass below as she tries her best to remain still and presses her body close to the wall.

She cursed to herself but when they had passed she continued her pursuit. Hinata jumped over the ledge and into the open window. The room was a mess of documents and scrolls. She was running out of time. The girl quickly scanned the room and stopped when she noted a small cupboard.

It would have been easy to miss, to the untrained eye that is, but Hinata had become especially adapt in search missions. It was tucked away in a corner high up, so she grabbed a stool and climbed up. Immediately the little doors were flung open and she began to pull out scrolls with strange symbols she couldn't recognise.

"Red with a purple binding." She reminded herself, shifting through the pile.

Then there it was, buried deep at the back. She stretched her hand out but still she could not reach. And then she slipped, sending the pile tumbling to the floor with a great clunk! Immediately footsteps thumped down below and more joined as they became louder.

Hinata got up from the floor and hastily shifted through the mess on the floor, there were so many, some already unraveled and smothered the ground in paper. Just as she spotted the purple role, a door slammed open and a stampede of men charged in the small space.

A boot connected with her back sending her to the floor. Then the girl felt a sudden pain and when her eyes looked down she saw blood ooze from her back. Her hands grew red as she tried to apply pressure to the wound that she couldn't quite reach.

"If I'm going to die here, I'm going to at least try fulfil my mission." She thought, reaching out.

More blood dripped down her head as more pain arrived. The red liquid smothered her eyes and she tried to clear them. With her blurry vision, the girl grabbed the scroll thought to be the right one but instead took another. With her sticky hands the document slipped, unraveling. Hinata instinct key tried to roll it back up but her bloody fingers simply brushed over the paper.

The last thing she recalled was how strange the writing inside was. Numerals her eyes had never seen before littered the lake in complex patterns. But there was something familiar about the central spiral.

And then everything went bright. The light was so intense that she had to cover her already bloodied eyes. Another thing she noted was how suddenly the template increased. But even more concerning was the lack of sound.

When she eventually removed her hands, she couldn't help but gasp. All around her was dessert and bright blue sky. There were no men or tower anymore. For a moment she was confused, but when she recalled their last moments she briefly remembered the scroll she had grabbed. That swirl in the middle made sense now.

"It was a transportation jutsu!" She yelled. "Idiot. I grabbed the wrong one."

The air was thick and the very dunes ahead seemed to waver and distort in the heat. She sat down taking deep breaths and clutched her wet hair. Then she remembered the pain and finally realised exactly how fucked she was. Out in the dessert, alone, bleeding to death.

For a moment she curled up into a ball and thought about how no one will even no where she is and how she doesn't even know where in the world she has been teleported to, but then she looked up.

There stood a man on a horse, staring down at her. The sun's rays obstructed his face but a hand was visible, inviting her over. She got up and walked over taking the hand, finding much comfort in the notion. She tried to look up but still the sun was too strong. One thing she was blue to stop was the golden star badge pinned to his leather jacket.

Everything then became too intense, the heat, the pain and, even more so, exhaustion. She blacked out.

When Hinata arose she was thankful to see a familiar face.

"Sakura." She mumbled.

The pink haired kunoichi stared back at her baffled then alerted someone else of her consciousness. Ino's face also popped into view. Both girls smiled and greeted the girl.

"About time you got up." Ino stated, her voice sounding a little different.

"We been lookin' after you for about a week now, I was startin' to think you weren't gonna wake up." Added Sakura, voice equally off.

"I'm sorry." Hinata mumbled, "I failed my mission, I wasn't able to get the scroll and..."

The two girls stared back at her like she was talking jibberish.

"You ok lady? Hey Ino you think we gave her too bigger dosage?" Sakura said.

"Maybe, that would explain the crazy talk." Ino then turned to Hinata, "What's a girl like you doing in the dessert anyway? You had an awful bad wound too."

Hinata was confused by this but tried her best to answer, "The scroll... It had a teleportation justu so I guess that's why... What?"

"Jusu? What the heck's a jusu? Missy I think you been out in the heat for too long. Did you fry your brain or somethin'?" Ino added.

"Ino why are you saying that? What's wrong with you guys." Hinata sat up from the bed to better face these imposters.

"Woah. Now how the heck you know my name?" Ino asked.

"That's pretty spooky." Sakura agreed.

"We've been friends for years!" Hinata says, "Don't you recognise me?!"

"Sorry, but we've never seen you in our lives. You're probably just suffering some side effect from the medication." Ino said.

Hinata immediately got up from the bed and cringed as some of the stitches reopened.

"Now look what you've done!" Yelled Sakura, "Get over here, I'll just start over again, not like you care or anything." She grumbled.

"No!" Hinata said, staggering towards the door.

As she stumbled around the room, she took note of how different it was from the Konoha she knew. There were no antlers or rifles displayed in her village and the whole design seemed old fashioned with all the furniture made from wood and no sign of a pug socket anywhere.

She slammed her palms to the wood of the door and flung it open, launching herself into the bustle of the street. A wagon storms past carrying chickens in woven cages. Outside a saloon, A man kisses the hand of a woman in a Victorian styled dress with long sleeves and a corset to tight to be comfortable. The streets blow dust as more horse drawn carriages pass covering the traditional buildings in a cloud of dirt.

Everything about this place seems wrong. Almost like a snipped of life from many years ago when Cowboys fought Indians. Then right at the end where a little building with the sign "Sherif," in big golden letters, a man steps out. The light reflects off his star badge as he readjusts his hat.

"Sasuke?!"

Please review if you can, sorry about the weird upload earlier my computer sometimes doe this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this so please feel free to leave a comment.


	2. Have a drink

The Uchiha looked to the girl in the street, noting her strange clothes and remembered exactly who she was. As he got closer, he also noticed the dry blood that stained them and how pale Hinata looked.

"Woaw, easy there." He said, as she swayed and leaned on him for support.

Hinata couldn't look away. How was this possible? Sasuke Uchiha the boy who abandoned the village hidden in the leaves was right there in front of her actually worried for her health.

"This isn't real." She said staring into his face.

It's amazing how two years can change a person. He was all grown up now, hair longer and his face had matured. But his eyes... They were kind and held genuine concern.

"There you are!" Sakura yelled, running towards the two, "I'm awfully sorry Sherif, she just got up and one minute she was talkin' crazy and the next she just ran out into the streets like she'd gone mad."

"That's quite alright Miss Haruno. Just make sure she's well looked after, I know you'll do a great job." Sasuke added.

Sakura couldn't help but blush a little. Ino arrived moments later and the two medics escorted Hinata back into the small house.

0-0-0

"Ow!" Hinata moaned.

"Just hold still so it don't hurt so much." Said Sakura, threading the needle through the cut.

Ino stood nearby, holding a little tray full of various surgical utensils, "This wouldn't have happen if you just stayed in bed and let us treat you, but now we gotta do the whole darn thing again. You're lucky only a few came undone."

Once the last stitch had been seen and dressed, Hinata was lead upstairs where a brass bath stood in one of the rooms. She was told to get all the blood off and not to go pulling any more stitches away.

Hinata got undressed and hopped into the tub, surprised how warm the water was. She let her head submerge and her thoughts to run free.

"Ok, not only does everyone not know who I am but in this place there's no jutsu. Sakura and Ino seem at least somewhat like themselves but Sasuke's definitely different. So maybe that scroll goes beyond time or even space. It's like a whole other world. So then, how do I get back?"

She let the air out of her lungs and came up for air. Her hands ran through her hair, glad not to find any big clumps, but she could feel a feint scar. So maybe she wasn't hit as hard as she thought. The gash in her back had also closed and wasn't a big as she first thought. Whatever those girls had done, it worked.

The only scar that hurt was the small cut at the top of her back where Sakura had restitched. Hinata stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She went to pick up her clothes but realised just how out of place they would look. Besides they were all cut up and soaked in blood, no wonder Sasuke was worried. She looked like a zombie.

The girl sat on the edge of the tub not sure what to do. She sighed and looked around. The room was simple, like the rest of the house it was all wooden accept for the tub in the centre. A golden glow cast through the venetian blinds onto the girl.

She then looked to the door and saw a beautiful blue and black dress. As nice as it looked when it came to trying the thing on, she realised just how complex the string work at the back was. It was all so alien to her. Why couldn't people just wear jeans and a shirt?

After many futile attempts, she called for the medics to help.

"D-does it have to be so- tight!?" Hinata yelled.

"Well yeah, unless you want the whole thing to just fall off in the middle of the street." Ino said.

"I guess not."

"Then stop complaining and keep still already." Sakura said, pulling the strings a little tighter.

Once the gruelling business was over, Hinata looked to a mirror and was horrified by how revealing it was.

"I can't possibly wear this. It's too..."

"What?" Asked Sakura.

"It reveals too much, and why aren't there any shoulder straps?"

"Oh nonsense. I'd kill to have a body like that. You look fine, seriously." Said Ino.

Hinata looked once more into the reflection and sighed at what she saw, the dress stopped at her shoulders and was frilly with a big bow tied around the back. It was actually quite elegant with black and blue fabric that reached the floor.

The girls helped tie her hair into a bun and provided her with some matching blue and black boots. Hinata thanked them for their help and after one last check up, she excused herself to wonder the world she had been thrown into.

She wondered the streets, admiring the markets and their produce. There was more meat then vegetables, especially jerky. There were many shops too, a barbers, bank, tailors and then she stopped outside the saloon.

"If there's anywhere I can get information on this place it'll be a bar." She thought, stepping in through the swinging doors.

There were so many familiar faces: Kakashi on the piano, Shikamaru and Kiba arm wrestling, Choji tucking into a leg of lamb and Naruto at the bar. Hinata proceeded forwards through the dark room.

There were a dozen or so tables and the bar was to the back and a large staircase to the right of the building. The whole place was held up by a series of timber beans with dear heads and even more guns displayed on the walls. She took a seat by the bar.

"You're not from around here are ya?" Naruto said, cleaning a glass with a rag.

"No, I'm pretty far from home."

"What can I get ya?" He smiled playfully.

"Anything, just make it strong."

A glass containing a hazel coloured liquid was placed in front of her. She went to grab it but Natuto placed his hand over the top.

"That'll be two fifty."

Hinata rummaged through her pocket and took the Ryo out and placed it on the sticky table.

"The Hell's this? I don't want your foreign money. That won't pay here, now you gonna pay me or will I have to chuck you out myself?"

"I don't have any other money." Hinata protested.

"Then get out, this isn't a charity, sorry lady."

The girl was genuinely surprised how different the boy she had once crushed on was. Back in her world he was always so kind, a little naive sure, but he always had a big heart. Here he was none of that, just some bar tender with a short temper.

From behind, a hand reached out and placed the coins on the table.

"It's fine, I got it." Said the voice.

"Sherif." Said Natuto, taken aback a little, "Uh, two fifty, that's right." And he released the glass and pushed it towards the girl.

The other man took a seat next to Hinata, "I'll have a whisky, make it a large one."

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to-" Hinata started.

"Don't mention it." Said Sasuke, placing his cowboy hat next to his drink then took a big gulp before wiping his mouth.

"You were the one who found me in the dessert right?" She asked.

Sasuke took another sip of his drink before nodding, "Yup."

"Thank yo-"

"Stop, didn't I just say don't mention it?" He sighed and brought the beverage back to his lips, "Anyway, what in the heck was a lady like you doing out there? You were covered in blood."

"I uh..." Hinata had to think carefully before answering, "I can't remember, everything was a blur."

"I take it you live far away, those were some strange clothes you were wearing. Where abouts you from?"

She didn't reply, instead the girl took a sip of her own drink. She coughed a little not expecting it to be so bitter.

"Whatever, it's none of my business, anyway... You got a name?"

"Hinata, and you're the sherif of this place?"

"So you've heard of me. The names Sasuke Uchiha, but don't call me that, just address me as Sherif like everybody does. Say, you called my name earlier, in the street. How did you-"

Bang!

A bootle of whisky exploded. Then there's a loud rumbling of horses, getting closer with lightening speed.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed, pulling a gun from his belt, "Its the Akatsuki."

 **What do you guys think? I've never really done a Western story before but I wanted to try something new. Your opinion is always crucial in the development of these stories. See ya in the next chapter :3**


	3. Outlaws

**I just wanted to thank ShiroHyUchi for the lovely review. Thanks again, it's comments like these that keep these stories going. Ok, enough rambling, now on with the chapter!**

The doors swung open and in stepped three men Hinata new all too well. To the left was Deidara, twirling pistols in his hands. To the right Hidan staggered in, thumbs tucked in his pockets as he scanned the room. And finally in the middle was their leader, Itachi.

As they passed, Deidara grabbed a customer's drink and downed it in one gulp. The blond looked to the bottle's owner smirking. The other man balled his hands into fists then shot up and punched the Akatsuki member in the face.

He held his head noticing the slight trickle of blood. Deidara then looked to his attacker and his smile only grew as he hit the man with the bottle, nocking him out cold.

Everyone shifted in their seat. An unnerving energy filled the room as the other outlaws drew closer to the bar. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Hinata remained facing forwards eyes down.

"What do you want now?" Said Sasuke, "Haven't you already bothered me enough?"

"Can't I pay my little brother a visit?" Itachi replied coolly.

"There's always a reason."

"Yes, I suppose there is." His brother chuckled.

"Well you gonna tell me already or you just gonna stand around scaring my people?"

"Your people? Don't make me laugh, you may be the sherif, but you don't know the first thing about leadership, which is precisely why I'm here. You've had your fun playing with your make believe town but now I think it's time you let someone more capable take over."

Sasuke turned around and immediately stood up to face his brother eye to eye. Itachi was a little taller and looked down on him with an expression that was almost blank, the on,y hint of emotion was the subtle smirk.

"This is my town and I don't want you or your little gang anywhere near it. I may have let you scrum bags off easy in the past. Hell, I've let you walk all over me, but I'm not as nice as I used to be, so I suggest you and your friends get outta here before things turn nasty."

"Ha! This guy can't be serious." Hidan chipped in, stepping forwards, "You expect us to be scared of you and a bunch of farmers, don't make me laugh."

By this point, Deidara had joined the trio, standing just to the side of their leader.

"Listen Sasuke, I think it's for the best if you just hand the town over peacefully, that or we will take it by force." Itachi said.

"I guess even criminals don't change. This world or another." Hinata mumbled, taking a sip from her bitter drink.

This immediately perked Hidan's attention. He staggered over and leant against the wood of the table next to the girl. She still refused to look at him and focused on her beverage.

"Well, well, well, what we got here?" He said, leaning a little closer.

She took another sip.

"Hey I'm talking to you. It's rude not to reply when a gentleman's speaking."

"Gentleman? Since when did criminals become gentlemen?"

"You're really testing my patients girl." He smiled.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." He slammed his fist of the table, making the ice cubes in her drink jingle against the glass.

Once again, she calmly sipped her dink, before it was batted off the table and smashed on the ground. She finally turned to face him. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth crumpled in a scowl. She stood up from her stool to face the Jashinest.

"You've got some nerve girl. Do you really want an early grave. It'd be such a shame, for such a pretty little thing like yourself." He said, seductivly.

"That's enough." Itachi commanded, "we're leaving."

"Like Hell I am! You just gonna let this girl walk all over us and do nothing about it?!"

"No, because I'm not the one who's being walked over." Itachi stated.

The blond smirked at this and tried his best to stifle the laugh. Hidan in return shot him a death glare that only made Deidara laugh more. Itachi began to move away, the other two complied, although Hidan was more hesitant to leave the bar.

Before they left the building Itachi added, "Oh and Sasuke, do consider what I said. You'll have until the next full moon to come up with an answer. But either way, I am taking this town." And then the group left.

"What the Hell were you playing at?! You could have been killed." Said Sasuke.

"They're criminals." Replied Hinata as she began to pick up the broken glass pieces.

Sasuke also helped, "You need to leave."

Hinata paused, "And why should I do that?"

"This is no place for a lady. Come the next moon, you'll be dead, that guy's gonna make sure of that."

She stood back up, "I can handle myself, I could help you fight-"

"No one's fighting."

"So you're just going to hand the town over?"

"What else can I do. He's right, barley anyone can handle a pitchfork let alone a gun. Besides, this way no one dies. It's my job to protect the people, not put them on the front lines."

"And how do you know they're not going to kill people anyway. You saw what they did. How can you call yourself a Sherif if all you're going to do is hide while your brother destroys this place."

She then stood back up and stormed to the door, not sure where she'd go but one thing she did know was that she had to get away from that bar.

"I'm trying the best I can, ok!" Sasuke yelled.

"No. You're not." She mumbled before slamming the door.


	4. So What now?

**I really appreciate the support from you lovely people, so thank you Bloop for the encouraging review. It brings me great joy to read these so please continue commenting, following everything really. Ok, here's chapter four. Enjoy.**

Out in the street, Hinata came to the realisation that: one, she had no money, two she learnt almost nothing about this place and three, she had no where to sleep. The girl returned to the medical centre to ask for help but there was little they could do.

"Look, I'm sorry but you're better now so unless you injure yourself, we can't provide you with any accommodation." Sakura said.

"As for money..." Started Ino, "You could always ask around for a job."

"Couldn't I work here?" Hinata asked.

"Well what experience do you have?"

"I know basic medical ninjutsu-" she just remembered the fact that no one knows jutsu and she began to wonder if she could actually use it here. But then again, she might be accused of being some kind of witch and get burnt at the stake.

"Never mind." And she left the little building, taking the last of her things with her.

"Great, so now where do I go?" She thought, noticing there were only a few hours until sundown and she didn't exactly fancy sleeping rough.

The girl made her rounds all over the town, exploring new shops and streets. In every business she enquired about possible employment but the locals were sceptical of taking a new-comer in. This was a small community after all.

The farmers also made excuses saying, 'the farm is no place for such a delicate lady as yourself.' She grew more hungry, trying to remember the last time she ate. Passing a bakery only made her stomach hurt more.

And then she saw it. An add in the window of the Sherif's office, "Assistant needed. Looking for someone who is reliable and organised, inquire in person." As much as she hated the idea of working for the Uchiha, she needed the money and seeing as they had already met, it would be less likely that she would be turned away.

She swallowed her pride and stepped through the wooden doors. Part of her was hoping he was still at the saloon drunk on Whisky but that hope was crushed when she nocked on the little door with the plaque, "Sherif's office."

There was a delay before a clearly annoyed voice had told her to come in. It came to a shock for the Uchiha to see the girl who had insulted her that very same day twice. He was lost for words but motioned for her to take a seat. She instead walked over, awkwardly, and remained standing.

"I...need a job... And I saw your add in the window so I thought..."

"You thought what, I'd just give you it after you made such a fool of me back there." He sighed deeply and sunk back into his chair closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled almost too quiet to hear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, could you speak up a little?" He said eyes still closed but a little smile grew on his lips.

She paused again before mustering up the courage to say, "If I made a fool of you... In the saloon I mean, then I'm...sorry." She played with her hands uncomfortably and averted her eyes.

"And..." Sasuke said, enjoying her frustration.

"It wasn't my place to tell you how to run your town... Look could you give me a job, no one else will take me and... Well, I need the money." She shamefully admitted.

"Seeing as you asked to nicely, I'll consider it. But, that doesn't mean I'm just gonna give you the job, you've got to earn it."

"And how do I do that?"

"I want you to organise these files here. Being a sherif is hard work you know, I can't do it all by myself." He then pointed to three huge piles on the floor of paper that looked like they had been slung together in a rush.

"Ok..."

"And! Once you've done that I'd like you to give the place a clean, then once you're done you can lock up." He threw her the keys.

"But-"

"No buts, I trust you enough to make sure this place is secure. You can also open up at eight o'clock sharp. If you can handle that then the job is yours." He then sat up and walked towards the door.

"You're going already? How should I organise the files?"

"I'll leave that up to you. Right I'm off then, good luck." And before she could even answer the door slammed.

Hinata looked at the room. She moved to the desk in the middle and pulled the chair out only to find a dozen empty bottle of Jin and whisky underneath. She started with clearing those out first then found a duster in one of the other cupboards next to another containing more full bottles of alcohol.

By the time she had finished dusting and moving books and ornaments around; the clock on the wall read eight o'clock. Then the remembered the piles and did her best to organise them. They were all files on criminals and requests from the villagers with help with various jobs.

"So it's a lot like our mission system." She thought.

Hinata knew how to go about arranging them now. She'd arrange them into smaller piles ranking from D to S rank in order of difficulty and she did the same with the criminals. The sun had gone down hours before the last sheet had been sorted. She was exhausted and fell asleep in the big leather chair.

When Hinata woke it took a while to register the fact that there was a very angry looking Uchiha in front of her. At first she was startled and asked him what he was playing at when she looked to the desk and saw the keys. Only then did she remember how she neglected her most important duty.

"I'm so sorry! I was so busy sorting the files that I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah I know. You've been there for a couple hours when I got in."

Hinata looked down and noticed a blanket had been placed over her, "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty."

"...I've failed you, haven't I?"

"I wouldn't be so sure. I mean yeah you forgot to lock up but you did a pretty good job on arranging my files and I don't think I've seen the place this spotless."

She looked up to him, eyes wide with anticipation, "so... Does that mean..?"

"Yeah, you got the job."

She leaped up and hugged him, "Thank you so much. I'll do my best as your assistant." But she instantly let go when she realised just how forwards she was being.

Sasuke smiled at the gesture and sat on the edge of the desk, "Now you're not out of the clearing yet. You had a job and failed to complete it. I'm just wondering why."

Hinata sunk back into the seat and repeated, "like I said it got late and by the time I'd finished the other jobs I was so tried that I dozed off."

"Why didn't you just do some of one job and some of the other so you could go earlier, lock up and just get some sleep in your own bed?"

"About that... I don't really have a place yet. Which is why I needed this job. You wouldn't happen to know how much an inn around here costs?"

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but if no ones giving you a job what makes you think they'll let you stay in their homes."

"What do you mean? They can't just throw me out for not being born here?!"

"I'm not entirely sure how business is run where you come from but the fact here is they won't take you. And why should they run the risk of having some trouble maker when they can know for certain that there'll be someone else with money in their pockets?"

"Trouble maker?! I haven't done anything."

"They don't know that... Well you did back talk to the Akatsuki, of course people are gonna be worried. Now you've just pissed them off more."

"But, they were threatening that man and were talking like they owned this place."

The Uchiha laughed a little, "People are scared. They don't want confrontation if they can help it. In their eyes you're disrupting the peace... Besides, you're not getting paid until the end of the month. How do you think you'll be able to afford a room?"

This fact had slipped her mind. Hinata contemplated this for a moment before admitting, "well what do you expect me to do then?"

"You... Could always stay at my place."


	5. Secrets

**I'm quite happy with how Hinata is being portrayed here. In my previous fanfics I think she came across a lot weaker and stuttered way too much, but all well. She's a pretty interesting character. Although she may not be as strong as Naruto or Sasuke, she still tries even when she knows she will fail and I believe she can still be strong in other ways too. Anyway, enough yammering, here's chapter 5.**

"What?! No, no I couldn't possibly. It wouldn't be professional. I'm fine just sleeping here, really." Hinata rambled, feeling her cheeks grow reader the more she talked.

"No, you're not. Look, I've got a spare room you could have, it wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, right. Of course."

"What did you think I meant?" Sasuke grinned, knowing fully well what she was thinking.

"N-nothing! But, are you sure that's ok? Shouldn't you ask your family firs-" She immediately stopped herself, ashamed for forgetting the Uchiha massacre.

"... I live alone." Was all he said.

Sasuke stood and walked away from the desk. He paused at the door and was clearly deep in thought. His eyes lost that glint and became emotionless. The boy let out a sigh before suddenly reanimating.

"You coming or what?"

It took her a moment to register the question before she too perked up and replied, "yeah, right."

They both left the office, this time locking the door behind them. The sheriff lead the way greeting people as he passed. It was as if the sadness he held earlier had suddenly washed away. No, it was more like he was wearing a cheerful mask. No matter how many smiles he held or waves he gave, Hinata could tell there was a darkness somewhere deep inside him.

When they came to the edge of town where the first of the many cacti stood, the girl was surprised to say the least at the little shack of a house. It was only a little bigger then the office, being a bungalow on stilts. The windows were a murky black so dark that you could barely distinguish the interior. Like most of the buildings, this was made of wood, although the planks were more visible and ajar.

The decking creaked with every step, threatening to give way at any moment. They stopped at the end as Sasuke withdrew another key. Its silvery glow had been worn away with the passage of time and now only fragments of grey remained on the otherwise rusty object.

He slid it in the lock and waited for the click before pushing the door open, "home sweet home." He said, his voice back to that monotone note.

Hinata followed after him through what can only be described as a dump. Like the office there were many empty bottles filling the hallway up. They had to tread through the mess to get to the other rooms. There was a kitchen/ dining room with very basic furniture, a small table with two chairs in the middle and a worktop filled with various cheeses, pies and more alcohol on. On the ceiling hung several strung animals.

He then showed her where to find the outhouse and then ended the tour with her own room. Unlike the rest of the house, it was surprisingly tidy. A small bed lay towards the back with a window to the left and cupboard on the opposite wall. Upon closer inspection, she found everything was smothered in a thin layer of dust. The room hadn't been touched in years.

"Here, take this." Sasuke said handing her a small leather pouch.

It was heavy and when undid the string she found it to be full of copper, silver and even a few gold coins.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Just get yourself sorted. Buy more clothes, shoes and whatever else you ladies get. Don't spend the whole lot but make sure you have enough to get by."

"I really appreciate it Sasuke but-"

"Sheriff." He corrected.

"Sorry, sheriff... Why are you doing this, helping me I mean?"

"You're my assistant, aren't you? I can't have someone who's homeless or unclean being my partner, now can I?"

"No, I suppose not. But, how am I going to pay you back, you said yourself that I have a month until my wages."

"That doesn't matter right now. I'll figure something out. Just make sure you get what you need. Oh and do try get something more practical. It's likely you'll be joining me on some of my missions out there." He looked to the window, where the desert lay, "What your wearing now is nice, but it's gonna slow you down."

She nodded and thanked him for the loan, promising to pay him back for his kindness as soon as she possibly could. She left for town and headed for the tailors. A bell jingled as she entered the quaint shop.

It was two stories with lady's clothes on the ground floor and men for the top. Many beautiful dresses lined the perimeter of the store with hats and gloves on the central tables. The whole place seemed much cooler then the intense heat outside and was bathes in a calming, dim light.

"Anything I can help you with ma'am?" Said a lady in a simple black dress.

At first Hinata was unable to explain the strange sense of familiarity she had for the girl. Then she got it. Without her usual bunches Tenten looked so different. Her brown hair looked surprisingly good down. One part was even braided to go across her head like a crown.

"Uh, yeah." Hinata said, "I'm looking for some clothes."

"Anything in particular?"

"A range of things I guess. Right now, this is all I've got." She added, gesturing to her dress.

"Oh, that's one of our specialties, it really makes me happy to see our works on such a fitting model."

Hinata awkwardly thanked her then began to describe the sorts of things she was looking for: another dress or two, some night ware etc.

"That shouldn't be a problem, we specialise in a range of clothing that should fit any need. Would you mind if I asked what your price range is? Some of our more luxury brands can be rather expensive."

The Hyuga showed her the pouch Sasuke had given her.

"My, my." Said Tenten, "Yes, this should do nicely."

The sales assistant began to guide her through the store, persuading her towards the pricier goods, exclaiming how gorgeous they'd look on her. Hinata, on the other hand, tried her best to budget for the sake of the money she'll eventually own Sasuke and so declined these.

They made small talk as they walked, "Say, are you going to be around for the Summer solstice festival?" said Tenten.

"The what?"

"You haven't heard of it? Well, when it's the longest day of the year, the whole town gets together to celebrate with an evening of entertainment. It's the highlight of summer. They'll be food and music but the best part is the dance."

"I don't know about that. I've never been good at that kind of thing."

"The dance is pretty simple once you get the hang of it, I could show you the moves if you like."

"That's really nice of you but-"

"Oh, come on, you can't just stay here and not go. Everybody'll be there. Besides..." Tenten leaned in closer and whispered, "it's a great chance to meet guys. If you change your mind then come find me and I'll be more then glad to help you out."

Hinata thanked the assistant for her help and went on her way. In the end she bought two dresses, one of which was Farley simple and a lot shorter but easier to move in. She also got another pair of boots, a pair of simple flat shoes and undergarments.

She went to several different stores for other necessities then headed back with bags full of shopping. Hinata was rather proud how much she had got without spending too much. There was just about half of the money left.

When she got back to the house, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a note on the table that read, "Gone to the Saloon, will be back for dinner." Then at the very bottom it continued, "Could you make dinner, anything will do. Also, could you clean the place. Thanks."

Hinata tossed crumpled the note up, annoyed she was becoming more of a house wife then an actual assistant. Even so, he was helping her out so she just got on with the jobs and tackled the mess first.

It was worse than the office with clothes strung all over the place and dust and cobwebs everywhere. She was just thankful there was such little furniture to clean. The kitchen/ dining room took a good three hours while her own room was reasonably easy to sort. The only room left was the other bedroom, Sasuke's.

She was surprised to find it in a somewhat ok condition. There wasn't much to do just make the bed, clear more bottle away and then she went to dust. Half way through, she dropped the feather duster and when she went to reach for it, she noticed one of the draws was slightly open. A part of her knew it wasn't right to snoop through other people's things but another part was too curious to ignore it.

Hinata couldn't help but open the draw. It was empty accept for a single photograph, a family picture in black and white: a smiling wife, her husband and their two boys. On the right was a boy who she thought she vaguely recognised but couldn't quite put her finger on it. To the left was a younger child, she knew this face. It was Sasuke, he was smiling so brightly and only looked around six or so. It's a shame how they only stayed happy like this before the day Itachi...

Is that still the same in this world? He was a member of the Akatsuki but there have been so many changes that the truth wasn't always the same for here.

Before she could contemplate any further the door swung open soundlessly, she hardly heard Sasuke walk inside.

"What are you doing in here?"


	6. Memories

**I'm very glad to be able to post as often as I have been, but I may be busy for a while so I will also be adding chapter seven tomorrow. Please continue to support this story by reviewing even if it literally is a smiley face. Every comment is valued and appreciated. That's pretty much it for now, so just get reading.**

"Cleaning. That's all, is that a problem?" Hinata said, hiding the photo behind her back.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you show me what you've got there?"

She shifted back a step, "I don't..." She wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"You're a terrible liar." He smiled, getting closer.

When he took a step forwards she took one back until her back hit the wall. She was trapped. It was a small room with the only exit behind the Uchiha. He placed a hand on the wall next to her, closing the space.

"I'm asking you nicely to hand over whatever it is your hiding now."

She remained silent, her hand gripped the photo tighter.

"Have it your way."

He placed his hand behind her and snatched the picture from her hand. She struggled to hold but he was too strong. When he brought it to his eyes they immediately widened.

"Get out."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Just leave already!"

She slipped past him and quickly did as she was told and left. Sasuke sat on his bed staring at the photograph. He held it tightly in both hands as he stared intensely at the it then shoved it back into the draw.

Meanwhile, Hinata finished the last job on the list. She prepared a simple meat pie using one of the birds strung up from the ceiling and after forty five minutes she tapped on Sasuke's door.

"Dinners ready." She whispered, her voice quivering slightly.

There was no reply but after a minute the door opened and Sasuke walked passed her all the while looking forwards as if he didn't even notice her. She was determined to make amends and quickly took his chair out for him to sit on and then she brought a bottle of wine from one of the cupboards and poured them both a glass. Then Hinata began to cut the pie but Sasuke stopped her.

"I'll do it myself."

She sat down, twiddling with her fingers under the table and kept her eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry... About earlier I mean." She muttered, sure at any minute he would cut her off.

"Well you've seen it now so there's no use pretending you didn't... Eat."

She felt a little embarrassed forgetting to cut herself a slice and so quickly got her piece and began eating. There was a silence too long for her liking, filled only with the clatter of knives and forks and the occasional sip of wine.

"Could you tell me..." She started looking to him for a moment before she added hesitantly, "about your family?"

He finished chewing before answering, "It's not a happy story."

"Could you tell me anyway?"

"If you must... Years ago when Konoha barely had a dozen residents, I lived with my family in a big house. My father was the founder of this place, built it from scratch. While he worked on the town, my mother looked after myself and my brother, Itachi. He was smart, too smart for a place like this, but he always fell out with our father, constantly pestering him for more. 'A better life' is what he said. He had big plans my brother, he was going to inherit the town and make it bigger, better, more modern."

Sasuke smiled, reminiscing the past as he waved a forkful of pie around, without much purpose. But, then he plopped the utensil back down onto his plat making a clang as it hit.

"My father, on the hand, didn't like that. So, when he passed after fighting an illness no one could cure, we were both surprised to find he left the town for me to inherit instead of Itachi."

A nearby candle died out, casting Sasuke's face in shadow, "He was pissed, swearing and cursing, demanding the will was a fake. But, eventually the realisation hit him and he just turned bitter, didn't even go to our father's funeral. He instead deserted the town only to go join a bunch of scum bags like the Akatsuki. My mother died not long after. Like my father, no one really knew what did it. Some say it was the same illness but I think it was just a heart too broken to mend. And so, my brother's been after me this whole time. Well, before he hadn't really threatened us with anything but now, well now it's war I guess."

They finished off the pie and barely exchanged another word before going their separate ways.


	7. Practice makes perfect

**Ok, so Iv'e received an anomalous review from a guest stating that the chapters are a little too short, I was just wondering what you guys think. I agree that the last chapter was a little shorter than usual so I think I will try aim for around 2000 words now. I started out with lots of short chapters posted more regularly but would you prefer longer ones but posted less frequently? If so please state roughly how long you'd like them to be, thank you for your input, it all helps.**

Come morning, there was still a slight tension between the two. Breakfast seemed like the previous night with little to say. Hinata slumped in her chair and simply let her eyes wonder. It was better to pretend he wasn't there, she thought to herself. But then, she noticed something on the wall, something she kept seeing ever since she had been here but hadn't a clue what it was.

"What is that thing? I've seen them around a lot but I've never been able to tell what it's for." She pointed to the object and Sasuke turned to also see.

"What a gun? You telling me you've never seen a gun?"

"Uh, no. We don't have guns where I come from. What do they do?"

"You live in a pretty crazy place if you do t have guns. You use them to shoot things. They're weapons but you fire bullets instead."

"Bullets?"

"Ok that's it." He said sitting up, "let's go shoot some guns."

0-0-0

Hinata met Sasuke behind the house where he had stacked some of his whisky bottles on various rocks and crates. He also held the strange object from before in his hand and a little box in the other. In the box were a dozen little golden pieces of metal with pointy ends.

"Now these here are your bullets." He said, placing the box on the ground and taking one out.

"And what you do is you take your bullet and you put the bullet in the gun like so." Sasuke then proceeded to open the back of the rifle and placed the bullet inside and closed it.

"Then you cock the gun..." Click. "Aim... And pull the trigger." Bang!

Hinata flinched at the sound, not expecting it to be so loud. After releasing her hands from her ears, she looked to see one of the bottles had smashed. Sasuke then handed the gun to her. It was surprisingly heavy, she thought.

"Now it's your turn."

She pulled a bullet out from the box and was able to open the latch but then she put the bullet in the wrong way.

"No no no. The pointy end goes the other way. Yeah that it. Now close it like I showed you to, cock it and aim."

Hinata copied what Sasuke had done and held one eye closed and lined the other with where the scope was. She glided the gun along looking at the possible targets. She swallowed then let her finger tense a little around the trigger but suddenly eased when she felt something touch her.

"Great, now just a little to the left." Said Sasuke, his lips next to her ear.

She froze as she realised just how close he was, one arm was on her shoulder while the other rested on her hand, slightly moving the direction of the gun.

"Ok, now when your ready fire."

Hinata could feel her heart race and her cheeks flush, but still she had to do it, she had to get it right. She took a few shallow breaths before finally allowing her finger to tense. Bang!

"Not bad." Said Sasuke stepping back, "you were pretty close, but didn't quite get it."

He walked towards the bottles and pointed out the little hole in one of the crates. She repeated the procedure again, getting even closer and then on her third attempt hit one. Sasuke then took out his own pistol and gave her the run down on that. She found it a little harder, as there was nothing to rest her shoulder on and it was smaller, but she eventually got the hang of it.

"You're pretty good, considering you didn't even know what a gun was an hour ago. I think you've earn yourself a break. Take the morning off, enjoy yourself. Just meet me at the office for noon and I'll show you a few new things."

She agreed and headed off back into town. She knew exactly what she was going to do. Hinata went to the tailors but was a little disappointed to find Tenten not there. Another girl was there instead and explained she didn't work on Fridays but told her where she could find her.

And so Hinata made the trip across the other end of town to a whole neighbourhood of little houses squashed together. She nocked on the door a little nervous but exited at the same time.

"Oh hi, it's Hinata right?" Tenten said.

"Yeah, uh you remember when you said about that dance thing for the festival, well would you mind if we uh..."

"Absolutely! Come in, come in."

Tenten lead the girl inside to her living room and they both helped move the furniture out of the way for extra space.

"So, is everyone going then?" Hinata asked.

"Pretty much, why'd you ask?"

"Just wandering... So does that mean even the uh sherif will be there?"

"Yeah, I think so. He's usually expected to show up for these sorta things. Is that why you changed your mind then?" Tenten smiled mischievously, loving the instant panic on Hinatas face.

"Uh! Well- sorta- b-ut it was mainly just because I didn't want to look out of place you know. I mean everyone knows the dance so I should as well."

"You like him don't you?"

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Haha, you're adorable, but a terrible liar. So you want to get on with this thing or what?"

"Yes." Was all she could say.

0-0-0

"Everything aches." Hinata moaned, trying her best to stretch.

"Well it is pretty fast. I mean this is only your first practice."

"But it's tomorrow, right? I'm never going to get this right."

"Nonsense, your doing fine. Why don't you pop by tomorrow and we'll go through it again before ten, when it starts."

"Right." She sighed taking a seat.

Hinata then remembered what Sasuke had said earlier and looked to the clock only to see she was already half an hour late.

"I'm so sorry but I really have to go!" She said, sprinting out of the house.

"Ok, but remember to come see me for tomorrow's rehearsals!" Tenten yelled after her.

0-0-0

"You're late."

"I know, I'm so sorry I was just-"

"Stop apologising for everything, just take a seat. If you were anyone else I would have fired you a long time ago."

Hinata wasn't sure whether to be please of disappointed at the comment. She stood opposite him, hovering over the desk.

"Come over here." He said, beckoning her over.

She joined his side and he stood up. Sasuke brought a blank document out and began to explain the procedure.

"Today, I'm showing you how a mission works. Someone will come in and you make sure to get their details down here. Then you put the description for what the mission entails here and finally you agree a sensible fee based on the difficulty and number of people needed to complete the job. And once your done with that, put it in one of those piles."

She nodded and relayed the process back to him. Once he was satisfied she understood he brought out a bottle of whisky and poured them both a glass.

"There's a lot of waiting involved I'm afraid. People come at random times so you'll want to fill it with something."

She only had a little sip while Sasuke started his second glass. She declined another explaining that this was enough.

"Suit yourself."

"Ah ha." He said just as someone came in, "now watch and learn."

An elderly man walked in and sat in the spare chair. Hinata recognised him as the man from the bar, the one who got hit by Deidara.

"It's a brave thing you did miss." He said, big smile on his face, "it's people like you who should be running this place. We shouldn't have to quiver in our boots like the rest of 'em. No offence Sherif."

Sasuke coughed, trying his best to ignore the comment, "So, what can we do for you then?"

"Well I took my Betty for a walk this morning and then she caught sight of a crow. And she gets real exited around them things. One minute she was by my side and the next she was chasing the damn thing. I've been searching all day but I just can't find her."

"And I assume Betty is your dog?"

"Oh no, she's my pet pig."

"Right. Well then, I'm sure there's a case in here somewhere. I'll get all the details filled in and we'll have you posted if we find anything."

"Don't you need to know where I lost her?"

"Oh no. The dessert is a large area. It doesn't matter really."

"...well thanks, I guess." And the man left.

Sasuke screwed the paper up and tossed it in the bin, "That, Hinata, is what we call a waste of time. She's probably being eaten by vultures as we speak. With people like that it's best to just play it off like you care then just get rid of the whole thing."

"Uh... Ok."

"Right, you get the idea. I'll be out for a while running some errands so just tend to anyone with a mission actually worth the paper. I'll be back by sundown so I'll just meet you back here."

"You're not going to make me clean anything are you?" Hinata added.

He smiled and reassured her, "No, don't worry. I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

The day past slowly with only one visitor to issue a request for a baby sitter. She took occasional sips of her whisky until the glass was empty and she found herself filling it up again. No wonder he had so many bottles, she thought to herself. When she grew board of drinking, she stared out of the window and watched the world go by.

She rested her head in her hands happily bathing in the evening sun. The golden glow illuminated through the window into the small office. Hinata wanted so badly to just stay there and fall asleep, but she couldn't help but groan when a thumping came from the door.

"Oh, sheriff!" A male voice sang.

"Come in." She sighed, a little annoyed at her peace being interrupted.

The door swung open with such force that it left a dent in the wall. At first she was just mad having another thing to clean up, but when the man stepped in that anger froze to fear. She suddenly felt vulnerable in that little chair a room too small to call safe with that man's shadow towering over her.


	8. The Game

**Apologies for slight disruption in posting. Hopefully I will be able to post as usual and post a chapter once every two days. Here's chapter eight.**

"W-what are you doing here?" Hinata stuttered, annoyed at herself for sounding so weak.

"Calm down I'm not going to kill you. Well, at least not until you annoy me or something, I guess." The man said.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was here to see the Sheriff, but it seems he's not around. Where is he?" He said stepping in.

The light caught his face, illuminating two magenta eyes and a head of silvery slicked-back hair. The Akatsuki member took another step forwards.

"He's out."

"Oh, is that so? You two have a lover's quarrel or something?"

She didn't answer but simply stared back at him unamused.

"You're not seriously going to give me the silent treatment again? We both know how that went and this time there won't be that damn Uchiha to stop me, so I suggest you think carefully before playing tough."

"He won't be back for a while so you might as well go. "

"No can do, the boss said not to go until I've had a little word with him, but if he's out I guess I'll just have wait. What do you say we pass the time with a game?"

"A game?"

"Yeah, it's a fun one. You just have to guess something about the other person and if they say it's true then you keep on asking until they say they say it's wrong. Then, it's the other person's turn to be asked. Seem easy enough?

"I don't see the point in this."

"There doesn't have to be one. Stop being so serious and just loosen up already. Besides, you could be smart about it and get info outta me on the Akatsuki. I will be honest remember."

"And what exactly do you get out of it?"

"Well, a bit of entertainment of course. I've been playing this game for years and I never get bored of it. You can learn so much about a person if you know where to start."

"That's nice and all but, I'm not really in the mood. Just come later like everybody else." Hinata said, getting up.

Hidan wasn't having this woman walk all over her again. Not this time. He snatched her wrist and stared at her, this time letting her know that he meant business. She in return, stared back with eyes wide as the blood drained from her face.

She had underestimated him. How could she have been so naïve? This was a member of the Akatsuki after all, he's killed countless people in the past. Reading his file for the first time was an experience she'll never forget. The things this man was capable of would have any sane person running at the sound of his name. Hinata was just glad no one could use jutsu here. Even so, that didn't mean he wasn't still a killer.

He gave her a little tug and eased her back into her chair. Then, he took the other hand and held them in his own.

"Who… starts then?" Hinata said, her voice returning to a feint whisper.

"Ladies first."

"The Akatsuki wants the town because… of a vendetta between Sasuke and Itachi."

"I wouldn't know, I try stay out of all that mess and to be honest I don't care about every little argument they have."

"But, you don't want what the Akatsuki wants. Your goals are different, they're more personal."

"All in good time." He smiled, "Bet you thought you had me wrapped around your finger, that you were about to get me to confess my darkest secrets and deepest desires."

"Wait, what? You can't do that. This isn't how the game works."

"No, this is exactly how the game works. I am being honest remember."

He was right. She'd have to take a different approach if she wanted to get any info on this guy or the Akatsuki. She thought for a moment remembering the details in the book of rogue ninja.

"You're a member of the Akatsuki." She

"Well that's obvious. Come on, be a little creative."

"But. You didn't always want to be a member."

"Go on…"

"You were forced into joining."

"Ha! Wow that's pretty good."

Hinata stopped, realising she was meant to know very little about him. If he asked how she knew, she couldn't exactly say, 'oh, you know, I'm from a parallel universe where you're immortal and lick people's blood to kill them.' Hinata had to, as Hidan put it, be more 'creative.'

"you're… a religious man."

"Not bad, but so is most of the population. Which religion?"

"Christianity?" she lied knowing fully well which God he worshipped.

"Not even close! I'm a true servant of the great Jashin. You were really on a role there. But, to be fair, not many people know of him, only the chosen ones like myself. So, I guess that makes it my turn then. Let's see now… Ok, you're…sevent- no. Sixteen."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Now that was an easy one, so let's dive a little deeper. Hmm..." He said then proceeded to scan the girl as if the answers were hidden somewhere on her.

"Ok, you think you're all tough and cold but the truth is it's just an act. Deep down you fear rejection so you feel you have to compensate."

"How did you..?"

"It's all in your body movements. You keep shifting your legs and wiggling your toes, but your eyes remain focused and determined. Well, at least they were until you sat back down. Plus, I can feel your pulse and it's humming like a bee."

This only caused her heart beat faster. Had she always been so transparent, so easy to decipher? And this was just by looking at her. If she seemed weak to this guy then the people who really know her must think she's worse, pathetic, just someone to hold them down.

She knew it all deep down but didn't want to admit it. Life was better that way. For years she had thought that if she pretended to be someone she wasn't, someone who was better than herself, then maybe, just maybe she could become that person. But that hope had been crushed now that the facts were there.

"What next, what next?" Hidan sang, snapping Hinata out of her trance, "Oh! You've never had a boyfriend?"

She didn't answer.

"Well?... I'm right aren't I? Come on, yes or no it's not hard? …ok, ok, just tell me no if I'm wrong then."

"…"

"So, I am right."

She looked away, starting to feel uncomfortable. Her hands were losing circulation because of the tightness of his grip.

"Mm." Was all she added.

"Few, I was a little worried for a second there, but then again, that's what makes this so fun. It's no good if you know you'll always win."

Hidan suddenly perked up like a kid whose sugar rush just kicked in, "But, you've had your first kiss. Was probably something romantic and cheesy like under a cherry blossom tree or something like that."

"…"

"Ok, so not under a cherry blossom tree?"

"…"

"What, a bridge?"

"…"

"Well, at least give me something. I got it wrong the first time so just say where."

"I uh…"

"Oh, come on. You have had you're first kiss, right? Wait… no way, you actually haven't?! A girl like you?"

She winced at the tightness of the hands wrapping around her own but held back the tears and instead said, "My turn. You're a perverted, sadistic murderer who only gets pleasure from other's suffering!"

His grip loosened and his expression became unreadable. Hinata stared at him, horrified with the words that came from her mouth. She knew that whatever he was about to do would surely be worse than death.

And it was.

He leaned over the desk and kissed her.

 **Now the ending is a little out there I know and I didn't actually plan on having it. I added it and stared for a minute or so but let it stay because I thought it worked. I think that's the beauty of writing. You get those "what if" moments and suddenly a story can take a turn you hadn't even considered. If you are offended by this choice then don't worry. This is not a HinataXHidan fanfic. And yes, there will be more romance elements between Hinata and Sasuke but you'll just have to wait and see for those. ;3**


	9. A brewing storm

**I would just like to take the time to thank Bloop for their continuous support with this story and I would also like to thank all of you who are reading this now. It makes me glad to know that people actually read this stuff, so please keep it up and review if you can. The more feedback the better.**

Hinata's heart stopped as his lips pressed against her own. Her hands were released only for her face to be held, pressing their faces closer together. For a moment, it was like the whole world stopped.

As if the situation wasn't bad enough, the door opened and that moment was shattered. Sasuke walked in and took off his jacket.

"Sorry I took so long, there was so much- He looked at the scene before him, "what the Hell is going on!?"

Finally, their lips parted. Hinata panted heavily from the severe lack of oxygen while Hidan smirked at the girl, loving the look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

Hidan then leant back in his chair and looked up to see an equally disgusted sheriff. Sasuke snatched his gun from his belt and pressed it between the Akatsuki member's eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger?"

"Because the truth is you've never killed a man before and something tells me you don't plan on starting today."

The trigger remained untouched.

The Jashinist stood up, stretched and added, "Well that was fun," then turning to give the girl a wink, before leaving the room.

Once he had gone, the two remaining were completely still, neither dared to look at the other. Sasuke slowly put his pistol back into its holster.

"You going to explain this, or am I going to have to make my own guess?"

"I didn't…" Hinata started but again the words were stuck in her throat, "I can't do this now."

She shot up and also left the room, trying her best to hold back the tears, at least until she was outside, where he couldn't see them. She tried counting to ten and taking deep breaths like her mother told her when she was younger. This time, however, it wouldn't work.

She didn't even know where she was going. It just had to be somewhere far away and so she pushed through the remaining people in the market and didn't stop until she could feel her lungs burn.

Hinata stopped by an old well to catch her breath. It was fairly small with a bucket and pully system to fetch the water. Her eyes were drawn to the bottom, it was quite the drop. She threw a pebble down and waited…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…plop!

What kind of messed up world was this? She thought, now wanting nothing more than to just go back to her own world. Sure, she may be the biggest burden on her own family, but maybe being labelled a disappointment was better than what she was in this place. She didn't even belong here.

Now, the well didn't seem so daunting, in fact a part of her was drawn to it. For a while she just stared down into the darkness while the last rays of sun kissed the mountains and disappeared.

"There you are! Jesus, you had me worried sick, I've been looking all over for you," Sasuke said, jogging towards her.

"Go away," she muttered, "I want to be alone."

"I know this is hard for you but I need you to tell me exactly what happened. I have to understand."

"As if you know what I'm like, I don't even belong here."

"That's not true. Even though I've only known you a few days, I think there's more to the story than what I saw. Now, I don't want to assume anything so could you please just clear up what happened."

"You really want to know?"

"I do."

"He was there for you, but you were out so he decided to stick around and play some weird game. Then out of the blue he just… well you know the rest…"

He listened to what she had to say but didn't respond instantly. Instead, he stood there staring at the sand for a while then muttered, "I'm going to kill him."

Sasuke joined her on the edge of the well and said, "All of them. I've decided, we're going to stop the Akatsuki, even with the farmers, milk maids and bakers. Everyone will fight. Those bastards aren't taking my town."

Hinata smiled, fiddling with her fingers, "Now you're starting to sound like a Sheriff."

"I'll start planning something, we've still got ten days before the next moon. It's not going to be easy getting everyone ready but I've got to try."

"I don't know about that. These people aren't as afraid as you think. Take that man from earlier, he wanted to fight. I think there are more like him. They just need someone to lead them."

"You know something? I think you know this place better than myself and I've been lining here my whole life…"

She smiled but suddenly found herself looking into the distance, "Did you see that?"

"See what."

She looked for a few more seconds but added, "Sorry, my bad, must have been a snake or something."

"Listen," Sasuke started, "if something bad was to happen and I if wasn't there to help I need to know you can handle yourself, so I want you to take this."

Sasuke handed her his gun, "Just in case."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

She took the weapon and tucked it into her own belt. Sasuke stood up and extended his hand to her. She took it and also got up. By this time, the stars were starting to immerge from the cover of day into the night.

"Come on, it's getting late and we've got a lot to do."

0-0-0

Hinata was the first to get up and was about to leave the house when Sasuke came out from his room, hair still messy and shirt in the process of being buttoned.

"you're up early." He said.

"Yeah, I'm just going out now so- Wait, is it ok if I take the day off?"

"It's Saturday, you don't work on the weekends, you don't need to ask me for permission. Do what you like."

"Great, well I'm off then."

"Hang on a sec."

She stopped, half way out of the door, "Yeah?"

"I completely forgot to tell you about the Summer Solstice festival. Everyone here knows it so it slipped my mind. It starts at-"

"Ten, I know. It's fine."

"Really? Well, ok then. I'll be helping to get it set up, so if you need me for anything just go to the barn."

"Sure thing. I'll see you at ten then."

"See you at ten."

The girl made her way to Tenten's place and spent the majority of the morning and some of the afternoon practicing the dance.

"Just one more time." She protested.

"We've practiced like a billion times already. I think you've got the hang of it." Said Tenten.

"Please, I don't want to 'get the hang of it', I want to know this inside and out."

"Fine, but this is the last time, ok?"

"Ok."

After the final run through, the girls collapsed on the chairs, panting heavily.

"We've still got a good few hours before the festival starts, so we should probably get ready. You got a dress?" Asked Tenten

"Yeah, but it's at the house so…"

"That's fine, we'll just get ready there."

Tenten followed Hinata out into the heat of the day. It was another hot one, but something felt off, like how you can tell a storm is about to hit just by the smell in the air.

Neither seemed to notice, or care for that matter and simply walked to the edge of town passing through the markets. It was surprisingly busy with more stalls than usual and definitely more people. For a moment, a man with silvery hair caught Hinata's eye. She felt her heart sink only for the person to turn, revealing the face of an elderly man.

Get a grip, she thought, pushing through the crowd.

Fewer houses appeared the further they progressed until one lone bungalow came into view. Hinata walked up the creaky porch and produced a spare key that Sasuke had given her.

"Wait." Said Tenten, "Isn't this the Sheriff's house?"

"Yeah." Hinata said, unlocking the door and walking inside.

Tenten remained on the porch, "You live with the Sheriff?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"'So what?'! You've been here barely a week and you've already nabbed the hottest guy in Konoha!"

"Huh? Wait! No. It's not like that! He just let me stay here because I didn't have a place of my own. Besides, it's only temporary."

"Right." Tenten added sarcastically, "And out of the goodness of his heart, he didn't want you to get cold so let you sleep in his bed."

"I told you it's nothing like that. I have my own room and our relationship is nothing more than partners."

Tenten's smile only widened as Hinata realised what she'd said.

"I mean colleagues. Partners in work. It was a simple mistake."

"You keep saying that to yourself. I've known the Sheriff for a pretty long time and not once has he kept an assistant as long as you, let alone let them sleep in his house. I'm telling you Hinata, he's got a thing for you."

"Can we just get ready?"

"Ok, ok. Let's get you looking nice…for the Sheriff."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. We'll do it your way from now, I swear."

"Good."

0-0-0

Come half nine, the girls were ready and walking to the venue. Tenten had her iconic bunches and wore a red dress with matching long gloves. Hinata, on the other hand, wore an all-black dress, that too was sleeveless and had matching gloves. Her hair had been places in a small bun at the back with the rest of her hair down and curled so it bounced with every step.

Both girls looked stunning and were glad to finally have a break from their everyday lives.

"You ready?" said Tenten.

"Ready."

Together they pushed the doors of the barn open and joined the mass of people inside.

Little did they know that somewhere nearby that storm was rolling in and it was going to hit them, hard.

 **N** **ext chapter is going to be my last for a while, I've still got a lot to sort out and plan with this story. Chapter ten is going to be a big one so make sure you keep an eye out for it. I'll hopefully be posting normal time, in two days.**


	10. End of the beginning

**Just a reminder, this is the last chapter of part one, there is still much I need to plan and figure out for part two, so I won't be posting in a while. Anyway here's chapter 10, knock yourselves out.**

The barn was crowded with at least a hundred people all dressed in elaborate clothes, chatting, dancing and drinking.

A band that contained a violin, flute, tambourine, and a man who'd stomp to a repetitive beat, played near the back.

"Quite the turn out ay?" Said Tenten.

"It's amazing."

They shifted through the crowd, gradually making their way through the huge room. There was no furniture accept from a few tables towards the back full of food and drinks.

"Over there." Said Tenten, pointing to the back.

Hinata followed her finger to where Sasuke stood, leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a brown waistcoat with a long-sleeved shirt underneath. As usual, he had a bottle of some kind in one hand and would take occasional swigs. He looked fed up like a kid who had to be dragged to a party he didn't really want to go but had to go for the sake of his parents.

His eyes would linger from one area then shift when he grew bored of seeing the same old faces. Every now and then he'd stroke the rim of his hat but stopped when he saw Hinata.

"I'll leave you two to it then." Tenten said.

Hinata turned only to find the girl had already vanished. She wasn't a fan of crowds and right now was in the middle of one. But still, she was determined to see the night through and so made her way to the Sheriff.

"Glad you could make it." He said.

"Me too, this is pretty great."

"It's alright I guess. Gets pretty dull after your sixteenth time and this is my third having to organise it all."

"You've been sheriff that long?"

"Well who else was going to keep this place in order? Anyway, you look great."

"Thanks."

"Listen, there's something I've been meaning to ask-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to the sixteenth annual Summer Solstice festival." Boomed a loud voice.

They both turned to find a man at the front, standing on a crate. Hinata instantly recognised the voice's as Jiraiya. By now everyone, including the band, had stopped what they were doing and turned to listen.

"I just wanted to start by thanking the Sheriff over there. Yeah I see you hiding away." He waved to Sasuke, who in return gave a half smile.

"This whole event wouldn't be possible if not the contributions he and of course his father made, bless his soul. He was a good man and gave these people hope, something to strive for."

Sasuke leaned towards Hinata and mumbled, "He's made the same speech every year since... Well you know."

"Tonight, we are going to celebrate their legacy as well at the longest day of the year so be merry, drink a lot, have fun and who knows, maybe even get lucky. So, without further or do, I now commence this festival... Started! Hit it boys!"

The band began to play once more, this time there were more members. Now a man with a harmonica and another with an accordion had joined. It started with the tapper thudding his foot against the wooden floor to create the beat, then the violinist joined in, matching the fast pace.

While the song was getting started, everyone began to move so the women were on the left of the barn and the men lined up against the right.

Once the violinist's introduction was over, the others joined in creating a spectacular burst of energy that was reflected in the dance.

In unison, the line of men stomped forwards then the women did the same. They passed each other so now the lines were on opposite sides.

They stomped back but this time, instead of passing, they curtsied/bowed and then clapped their hands to the beat of the stomper. While doing so, the line broke up into pairs consisting of one man and woman and they circled each other while continuing to clap. They walked back into their original lines and the moves were repeated again. Now, instead of circling, the pairs locked arms and spun.

The music hit its climax and the pairs broke up and regrouped so everyone was linking arms in one big circle. Everybody moved clockwise, starting off slow and then eventually got faster. The music also matched the speed, increasing until the circle was moving so fast that people were struggling to keep up.

The circle broke up once more into three smaller ones, each going at a different pace. From time to time, Hinata would catch glimpses of the Sheriff and would smile or wave before having to concentrate back to where she was moving.

Finally, the circles broke up so both sexes were back in their lines facing another. Sasuke was directly opposite Hinata and they both bowed/curtsied, panting from the intensity of the dance.

The band stopped and began playing a more relaxed song. People dispersed from their previous positions to wonder the venue.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Sasuke said.

"It's a secret." She said, tapping her nose and then wondered off to the table at the back.

Sasuke followed after her.

"I'm famished." said Hinata.

She picked out a glass of water and gulped it down. Sasuke reached for another bottle but Hinata grabbed it before he could and replaced it with water.

"I think you've had enough of that."

"Since when did you control what I can and can't have?"

"Since now, besides water's better for thirst."

He sighed but drank the beverage anyway and smiled. Hinata did the same. When they had both taken a sip, they were still smiling and couldn't stop looking at the other.

"Listen, Hinata. There's something I think you should know."

"Yeah?" She said, putting her drink down.

"Well, I mean we've been living together for a while now..."

"Wait, are you kicking me out? I've been a burden, haven't I? It's fine I understand I-"

"No. That's not it. Look, seeing as you've helped me out and everything I think it's only fair that you stay with me. If you want to that is, I mean I could always help you out if you want to get your own place."

"You've already given me so much. If you really don't mind my company then I'd love to but please let me at least pay you rent or something."

"Sorry but that's not happening, besides you're broke enough as it is."

They both chuckled and there was a pause after, although it wasn't awkward at all, if anything it was comforting.

"Why are you doing this, helping me I mean?"

"well..." He said tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, "I've never been any good at these kinds of things..."

He looked to the floor but remained smiling then returned his gaze to Hinata.

"These past few days have been pretty good, better than usual. And even though you yelled at me when we first met, you gave me a bit of a wakeup call. You showed me that not everyone here is scared of the Akatsuki and that there's more we can do. Please tell me if I'm boring you."

"No, of course not."

"Well the truth is… I think I'm in l-"

Bang!

Shockwaves blasted those nearest to the door away. All the candles were extinguished in a single gust. Sasuke was caught by its grasp and was thrown into Hinata, knocking her down.

"Hinata. Are you ok?" The voice was drowned out by the ringing in her ears.

The girl looked up to see a pair of black eyes inches from her own. She instinctively froze while her body seemed to grow hot. Sasuke got onto his elbows in an attempt to get up but winced as he did so.

"I'm ok." Was all she could say.

Then a splotch of red dropped onto her cheek and another. She reached out her hand and brushed the side of his cheek to where more liquid trickled.

"You're bleeding."

Sasuke sat up now straddling her and placed a hand to where she had held her own and brought it back only to see more red.

"It's nothing."

He stood up and pulled Hinata up too. His attention was turned to his hat where it had fell some meters away. He walked towards it and reached only for it to be swept up by another's hand. He looked up only to see the one man he despised. His brother.

"I thought we agreed on the next moon."

"Yes, but now the circumstances have changed. A reliable source tells me you were planning on attacking us so we're simply returning the favour. I knew you were foolish Sasuke but this is simply ridiculous. Did you actually think you'd win?"

"You're not taking my town."

"Oh really?" He chuckled, slotting the hat on.

"It worked! I told you TNT was great!" Said a man, rushing in.

"Deidara." Itachi said.

"What?" The blond looked to him and then Sasuke, "Oh." And he stepped aside.

"I think it's time someone showed you what happens when you go against the Akatsuki."

Wispy figures appeared from the smoke and stepped through its foggy cloud. First was a woman with short blue hair and an eye patch followed by Hidan, a young boy with red hair, a man with skin so pale that it appeared blue, on his cheeks were black tattoos that resembled gills, and finally came another man with a balaclava to hide his face but not his emerald eyes, the parts of his skin that were visible were smothered in horrific scars and stitches.

Each member lined up behind their leader, but then there was another strange shape emerging from the dust, it shifted around a bit then jumped out."

"I'm not late again am I? Oh, gee sorry guys." Said the man, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tobi!"

"Yes, Mr Deidara sir?"

"Get your ass over here, now!"

"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming, sorry everybody. Excuse me, pardon me, thank you."

"What have I told you about coming in late?"

"Would you two just shut up." Said Kakuzu, "Time is money, remember."

Deidara took a step towards the stitched man, but Itachi gave him another one of his death glares silencing him for good this time.

"As I was saying, it seems I have been too lenient towards you and this place. Perhaps your recklessness is my own fault… so I'm putting an end to this mutual peace of ours."

"And what exactly do you that mean by that?" Sasuke said.

"It means I'm taking this town whether you like it or not and if you get in my way, there will be blood."

"I'm not taking this crap from you shit heads any longer." Said an old man stepping out, "I say let's take 'em! Who's with me!"

He turned to the crowd and raised his fist in the air. Everyone went wild and cheered but that was suddenly interrupted by a single gunshot. The man looked to his stomach only to see blood spreading fast. He looked to Hidan, who's gun was now smoking and collapsed.

"Anyone else?" Hidan said, waving the gun around.

He scanned the room as everyone went quiet, then looked to Hinata and gave her a little smile. Sasuke saw this and pushed her behind him and stared right back at the Jashinist.

Hidan scowled and marched forwards. Hinata's grip on the Sheriff's waistcoat only tightened the closer he got closer. Before he could reach the pair, a second gunshot was fired.

"Fuck!" Hidan cursed, gripping his arm, "Who shot that?!"

The end of a shotgun emerged from the darkness and was illuminated by the feint moonlight. The man behind the gun also came into view and, still aiming the weapon, paused next to Sasuke and Hinata.

"You both need to leave. I'm going to try distract them for as long as I can. When I give the signal make a run for the back." Jiraiya whispered.

"But what about the tow-"

"Forget the town. This place is going to Hell whether you're here to stop it or not, so just do as I say and you might live."

Jiraiya turned to the crowd behind him and gave a nod, a few people returned the gesture and readied their own guns.

He then returned his attention to the bandits, "You know what I hate about you Akatsuki? You got no class. You'll shoot anybody even if they're defenceless. What do ya say you run along now before things get messy?"

"Ha! You're kidding right?! Look around you. One guy's dead already and the rest of you are scared shitless. But you're still gonna stand there and-"

Bang!

Jiriya was blasted backwards, blood spread through his lside and began to spill onto the wooden floor.

"Hey! I was supposed to kill him!"

"You were taking too long." Said Konan, rifle still held to her eye.

"Go!" Jiraiya yelled, blood spluttering in the mix.

A chorus of gunshots followed. At first, they were from the festival-goers but then the Akatsuki retaliated. Through the mayhem, Hinata grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him away.

"We have to go."

He pulled free and began walking back, "I can't just let this happen. Those are my people dying out there."

"And you'll be one of them if we don't go now. You heard what he said, do you really want to waste the chance he gave us?"

He stopped, watching the death toll increase then turned back to Hinata. Sasuke fed his fingers through his hair while looking back at the bloodshed then to the girl.

"Fine! come on then."

Hinata picked up her dress and followed him through the chaos. Why did she choose today of all days to wear heals? She tripped a little on the fabric but regained her balance and kept running.

They pushed a barn door towards the back open and squeezed through its gap. The moonlight was so strong that it might as well have been a sign saying, 'escapers here.'

"Mr. Deidara! Look, look!"

"Tobi, I'm kind of in the middle of something here, what could be so important- Oh. Shit."

Tobi ran after them and Deidara joined him. To the side, Hidan was having his arm bandaged by Sasorie when he also caught sight of this.

"The Hell do they think they're doing?"

"Just stay still. You want me to do this right or not? You're lucky only the side was grazed." Said Sasorie.

Hidan watched where they were going and caught sight of Hinata's dark blue hair as it sprang out of sight. He instinctively shot up and ran after them, bandage flapping as he did so.

"Complete waste of my time." Sasorie muttered.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Hinata ran down the now deserted streets, pushing over caritas and barrels to try shake off their accomplices.

"Oh come on is that really the best you can do?!" said Hidan, jumping over a barrel.

Tobi was all over the place tripping and falling but was somehow able to catch up to his partner. Deidara was close behind and threw a small bomb. Almost an entire house exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Beams fell apart and collapsed, blocking the escapist's path.

"This way!" Said Sasuke, taking a sharp turn into one of the alleyways.

"There's a farm up ahead. We can take the horses." Sasuke said.

He was the first out and Hinata was about to join him when she suddenly stopped. She looked down and saw her dress was on something. Hinata grabbed the fabric, trying her best to prise it away from a nail but it wouldn't budge. She looked behind her only to see both Tobi and Hidan closing in.

Hidan's arm throbbed terribly, but he still reached out and yanked her dress like it was nothing. Before he could pull, she ripped the fabric free and made a dash for the opening.

"Damn it!"

She was now far behind Sasuke, who was almost at the top of the road, nearing the farm's gates. Deidara brought out another bomb but Hidan snatched his wrist before he could throw it.

"We need them alive, not in pieces you idiot!"

"But Itachi said we only needed Sasuke. Who cares about some chick?"

Hidan's grip harshly tightened as the blond winced, then he threw him to the ground and continued his pursuit.

"The Hell was that for?!"

"Come on Tobi, why don't you bring out your specialty?"

"Yes sir!"

"Hey!" said Deidara, still on the ground.

His teammates continued without him. Sasuke was about to jump the gate when he realised Hinata wasn't there. For a moment, he panicked, his eyes darted around the place. When he saw here little comfort came. There were two Akatsuki members close on her tail.

"Come on!" he yelled, hand reached out.

Hinata continued to run, just hoping she wouldn't trip. Following close, Tobi took out a long piece of rope from under his shirt, held it in the air and began to swing it. As it rotated, a clear circle formed in the rope.

They got closer to the girl, all the while the lasso spun faster. She was close now, and could almost reach Sasuke's hand, but as their fingers brushed, something tight squeezed her stomach and yanked her back, knocking the wind out of her chest.

Everything was a blur when she tried to open her eyes. Everything hurt, her stomach especially. Her breaths were sharp and her vision distorted, but she could still hear.

"Come on Sheriff, we've got your little princes so if you don't want to see her heart I suggest you come with us."

"Does this mean we'll get a reward Mr. Hidan?"

"Yes Tobi."

"But, what's gonna happen to him."

"That's for the new sheriff to decide."

"New sheriff?" Said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, Itachi runs this place now, if you're lucky he might have mercy on you and keep you in jail."

"Just let her go and I'll do whatever you people want."

"'Let her go?' I'm sorry bud' but I don't take orders from you. I can do whatever the Hell I want with her."

Colours started to form as well as strange shapes. After a minute, she could finally see what had transpired while she was unconscious. In front of her was the masked man but he was below her. The ground was also far away. Then she realised that whatever she was lying on was warm and… breathed?

She tried her best to look at whatever it was she was on and stared in horror at the silvery head of hair. She had been picked her up and tossed her over Hidan's shoulder.

"You having fun there?" He said, his voice so loud now that she was this close.

Hinata strained but found the lasso still bound her.

"Hinata!"

She recognised this voice as Sasuke and instantly felt terrible. Once again, she had failed, now she was a prisoner to the Akatsuki. No. It wasn't going to end here, it couldn't. There had to be something she could do, anything.

And then she had an idea. Although there was no guarantee it would work, she had to at least try. Hinata concentrated hard and closed her eyes. Her body went completely still.

"Um, Mr Hidan, sir, do you think I might have overdone it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, she's stopped moving."

Hidan looked to her and gave her a little jolt, but still nothing happened. He tried again with the same result. Then he moved her completely so he held her in both of his arms. He cringed as more blood oozed from his wound.

"Oh shit, your right."

Tobi moved so he was next to them and brushed her hair out of her face then went to check her pulse.

Sasuke stepped forwards, "What did you do to her?!"

Hidan looked back at him, just as concerned. Tobi's fingers didn't leave her neck.

"Well?" Said Hidan.

The other member remained silent, but leaned closer.

Her eyes shot open but were now a bright white and veins grew around them. A blue flame engulfed her fists, disintegrating the rope. In a panic, Hidan's arms loosened, allowing her to break free. She jumped back into her fighting stance with knees bent and arms shielding her.

"Eight trigrams sixty-four palms!"

The seal containing the yin-yang symbol appeared, glowing a bright green. The radius expanded trapping all three of them inside. The two Akatsuki members remained still, unable to move and stared as she lunged forwards to press various parts of their muscles. To her surprise they had chakra points, although they were extremely weak.

She continued her strikes until all sixty-four points had been pressed then the circles disappeared. Both members collapsed, panting heavily. Deidara arrived just as this happened and he pulled out another load of TNT. When Hinata turned to him, he couldn't throw it. He remained there staring at his collapsed teammates then back to her.

Hinata then jumped the fence and joined Sasuke.

"What just happened?" He said

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to go."

He stared at her, now seeing the woman in a completely different light. Had she always been so strong? Sasuke looked back to the Akatsuki and stared at Deidara before the blond ran back the way he came.

"There's only one horse." She said.

"It doesn't matter, come on before he comes back with more."

"Right."

Sasuke jumped on first then Hinata followed suit, sitting at the back. Grabbing the reins, he guided the horse out of the pen then stopped to look at the town one last time before riding off into the darkness.

 **so what do you guys think so far? I haven't made any definite plans for part two so any suggestions for improvements would be greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone for sticking with the story so far. I understand this is not exactly a mainstream genre but I wanted to push myself out of my comfort zone and try something new. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it and Ill see you again in part two once I've finished finalising things. I won't be likely to post for a while but please feel free to see any of my previous works. ok shows over, bye. :)**


End file.
